


Rain, Rain, Go Away

by fuRinjuru



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Bad Puns, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Rain, my shoulders have collapsed under the weight of carrying guurinpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuRinjuru/pseuds/fuRinjuru
Summary: The rainy season sucks, but at least there's some light in the middle of this dreary weather.





	Rain, Rain, Go Away

Rainy season sucks.

 

Nothing feels worse than when you're in the middle of doing something fun, only to feel a few raindrops falling from the sky. Those would soon be followed by another one, and then another, until raindrops are falling from the sky all over Japan. This time it’s especially bad, with rain coming down much more furiously than usual, making it dangerous to even drive on the roads.

 

Chika, however, loves the rainy season. Even though there are things she couldn't do when it's raining, there are also things she can only do in this season. She can't play in the rain like she used to when she was a kid, but she still finds joy in stomping through puddles and running underneath the downpour. Umbrellas and raincoats become a common sight, giving color to the otherwise gray and dreary scene. Occasionally, she would hear frogs croaking nearby, creating a symphony of sound with the ‘pitter-patter’ of rain hitting the ground. From her perspective, there was nothing like it, giving her a reason to look forward to it every year.

 

At Tochiman inn, the small amount of foot traffic they get during June drops to almost zero. As such, this period is usually designated as the break period, the staff taking a well-needed rest from the busier summer season.

 

For Aqours, it's a similar story. None of them can count how many times their practices were interrupted by a sudden drizzle of rain. Today, they weren't even given time to change into their practice clothes before the rain started, and with the gym being used by other clubs, they were forced to cancel that day's practice completely.

 

After that, the group of nine began to break off, each having their own responsibilities to take care of. You went to the indoor pool to join the swimming team’s practice session, Riko went to the teacher's lounge, Ruby and Hanamaru went to the library, and Kanan and Mari ran off to do…who knows what. Out of the three remaining--Chika, Dia, and Yoshiko--only Dia had something to do in the student council room, and so the other two decided to tag along, knowing that Dia would work herself until night if she was left to her own devices.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours pass as Dia tries her best to get as much paperwork done as possible. But by the end, the three walk out of the student council room with bright-red faces, and Dia looking mildly miffed; there aren’t many things she hated more than going home without having even made a dent on the stacks of paperwork, but that’s the exact scenario she finds herself in.

 

“Next time, I’d much rather you two not try to ‘help’ me,” Dia complains, glaring at her girlfriends who, for the most part, seem unfazed. “I would’ve gotten more work done if you two weren’t so distracting.”

 

“Well, I didn’t hear you complaining, though,” Yoshiko smirks, delighting in the way Dia’s face turns a shade redder at her remark. “Why, if I didn’t know any better, I would’ve thought that you were enjoying yourself. Could it be...that the angel of Uranohoshi has begun to descend?”

 

“Plus, it’s your fault for getting distracted in the first place.” Chika joins in on the teasing, giggling at her girlfriend. “And it’s not bad to take it easy every now and again.”

 

“Even so, the student council room isn’t fit for such...activities,” Dia argues.

 

“So, what place _is_ fit, Ms. President?” Yoshiko asks in retaliation. “Do you think a classroom would be better?”

 

Dia frowns, shaking her head. “Someone might see us.”

 

“What about the clubroom?” Chika suggests. Dia shakes her head again; the thought of an Aqours member, instead of just a random student, finding them while they’re in the middle of _that_ is even more embarrassing.

 

“Library?” Yoshiko offers. Dia almost faints on the spot.

 

“Absolutely not!” She almost shouts. The library is where Ruby and Hanamaru hang out every day. If they did something like that there, being found out would be the least of her problems. She doesn’t think she can keep her dignity as an older sister.

 

Yoshiko shrugs, continuing to walk towards the school’s entrance. “I don’t see what the big deal is. All we ever do is kiss.”

 

“I-it’s still improper.” Dia folds her arms in front of her chest, pouting. “As the student council president, I have responsibilities to the school. I can’t afford to be distracted every time I try to work.”

 

“Sorry,” Chika says, her expression turning a little sad as she apologizes. “We’ll stop going to the student council room if you think we’re too much of a bother.”

 

Dia averts her gaze, instinctively scratching the mole on her face. “Well...I wouldn’t go as far as to call you two a ‘ _bother,_ ’” she mumbles, “it’s as Yoshiko says...I admit that I did enjoy myself, somewhat.”

 

“Hehe, Dia-chan’s so cute when she’s being honest~” Chika grins at her, her previous sadness completely gone.

 

“I would be more honest if you two would stop teasing me every time.” Dia sighs, wondering what she’s going to do with these two. As the student council president, not performing her duties is irresponsible. Maybe she could convince Chika and Yoshiko to help her, considering they’re the reason she’s behind on the paperwork in the first place. They need to learn some discipline.

 

As the trio continue to throw friendly banter back-and-forth, they eventually reach the entrance of the school, where they would usually go to the bus stop together before parting ways for the day. With the rain still coming down hard, Dia quickly takes out her umbrella from her bag. She watches Chika open her bag, moving the contents around as she tries to find something. After a while, her expression becomes panicked, her search becoming more frantic.

 

“Did you forget your umbrella?” Dia asks, and when Chika stares at her, smiling nervously, Dia knows she hit the nail on the head. Dia sighs. She thought something like this would happen. “Yoshiko, what about you?”

 

“It’s Yo-ha-ne! And I brought mine, don’t worry.” Yoshiko pulls out a black umbrella from her bag, before closing it back up. Dia breaths out a sigh of relief; at least Chika will be able to share an umbrella with one of them.

 

Unfortunately, at the exact moment Yoshiko opened her umbrella, a strong gust of wind blew through the area, causing her umbrella to turn inside-out. If that wasn’t enough, the wind was so strong that the umbrella flew away from Yoshiko’s grasp, and even if she wanted to chase after it, the metal frame gave way as it hit the ground, completely destroying the umbrella.

 

The three go silent at the scene, the only audible sound being the raindrops hitting the ground. Yoshiko stares at her hand where the umbrella had been only seconds ago, her face devoid of emotion.

 

Then, as if it was magic, her expression morphs into a light-hearted smile. “Welp, can’t say I didn’t see that coming. It appears that as my powers grow stronger, my curse of bad luck grows stronger, too.”

 

“Sure, whatever you say, Yoshiko.” Dia opens her umbrella, keeping a tight grip on the handle to make sure it doesn’t fly away like Yoshiko’s did. “Come here, we can share an umbrella.”

 

“The three of us?!” Chika asks.

 

“Did I stutter?” Chika and Yoshiko look at each other, wondering if it’s possible for three people to share an umbrella at once. “Even if it’s not perfect, it’s better than just walking there in the rain.” They agree with that, getting under the umbrella and sandwiching Dia between them. Lining up shoulder-to-shoulder meant Chika and Yoshiko would get rained on too much, so instead they try lining up in a row, with Chika at the front and Yoshiko at the back.

 

As they start heading to the bus stop, the three of them soon discover that they have to be in sync. If Chika moves too fast, depending on whether Dia follows Chika’s pace or Yoshiko’s, the other would no longer be under the umbrella. It’s the single most ridiculous thing she’s ever done, and she’s sure that if anyone saw them, they would think the same.

 

“Guh...this is a pain,” Yoshiko grumbles, holding onto Dia’s shoulder to make sure she doesn’t lag behind. The warmth radiating from her hands comforts Dia somewhat.

 

“Yeah...we should make it easier for students to get to the bus stop when it’s raining. Like…” Chika puts her hand on her chin, humming in thought as she tries to think of a method. “...oh, what about a sleigh?”

 

“A _what_?” Dia asks in disbelief.

 

“A sleigh! Like the one Santa uses! You can put a cover on top of it to protect people from rain, and put it in the main lobby and people can use it to get to the bus stop.”

 

Dia starts opening her mouth to respond to Chika’s inane idea, but then stops. That idea is a bit _too_ insane, even by Chika’s standards. There’s no way she could be serious.

 

Yoshiko, however, falls for it hook, line, and sinker. “Don’t you need something to pull the sleigh? Like Santa’s reindeer? What would you use?”

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Chika motions around them. “There are tons of _rain_ -deer right here!”

 

Dia pinches the bridge of her nose, letting out a long groan at Chika’s stupid, obvious joke. “Chika…please, never say another pun again in your life.”

 

“Make me,” Chika answers challengingly, looking over her shoulder to give Dia a smug look. “Maybe you can seal my lips...with a kiss?”

 

“No.” Dia’s reply is instantaneous, drawing out a whine from Chika. “This is your punishment for saying such a dumb pun.”

 

Chika pouts, not saying anything else even as they reach the bus stop, waiting in silence for their buses to arrive. The first one to arrive is the bus to Dia’s house.

 

Before Dia leaves them, she notices Chika looking at her like a kicked puppy. Dia sighs, but leans forward to lightly peck Chika on the lips. Then Yoshiko does the same thing, and Dia can’t help but give her a kiss, too. As she boards the bus, she thinks about how weak she is towards her girlfriends’ pleads. Maybe she’s the one who needs to learn some discipline. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not quitting my bullshit. Not yet, at least.
> 
> This was something dumb I wrote a few months back that I decided to finally post now.
> 
> I might write something where they actually do stuff in the rain instead of just using the rain as a plot device to put them all in a tight space together? Idk
> 
> Hope y'all not bored of GuuRinPa just yet cause there's still more in the trunk.


End file.
